A New Legacy
by IAteYourCookie
Summary: What if two saiyans had been sent to Earth, a girl and a boy? My OC meets Goku and friends in a separate plotline. Warning: short chapters! Please review!
1. Send Me Here!

A/N: Hello! I wrote this story a year ago, and have decided to rewrite it. Not one to update regularly, but will still try! Here goes nothing! (p.s. Read some actual fics and regretted choice of OC name. O_O' Has been slightly changed…)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Yuki! <strong>I can't **believe **you! How did you get kicked out of a **reform school**?!" Yuki's mom glared at her through the rearview mirror as she drove the completely calm girl back home. "It was self-defense! The guy threw a book at me! Everyone laughed…" The girl looked out the window. "So I got on the table and attacked him. He wasn't very strong…I think he was one of those wimps who say they're strong but they can't prove it. He was slow, too. Tsk…stupid wimps…throwing a book at a little girl…" "Well, Yuki, you've been expelled from every school in the district for fighting other kids. Where am I supposed to send you now? And didn't you promise not to fight at this place?" "That was the **last** school, Mom! This time you just waved me off!" Yuki's mom's voice rose to a point that almost outshone the loud rock music from the car next to them. "That's because I didn't realize that you would get into a fight with the kids here! I thought telling you that most of them have spent the night in juvenile jail at some point or are on parole would have taken that out of your head!" Yuki gripped the seat belt with all of her strength (which was a lot) and yelled "This is **UNFAIR**!"

* * *

><p>Yuki leaned against her headboard, tired of furiously searching for a school that wouldn't kick her out for fighting. Her laptop slid off of her legs and lay slanted on the bed next to her. Google hadn't yielded anything useful yet, and her stupid laptop was taking <strong>forever<strong> to load the next page of search results. After banging the back of her head against the headboard a few times, she looked back down at the screen and, pulling her laptop onto her lap, started scrolling down the page. A website caught her eye, and she clicked the link. It brought her to an obviously amateur website for what was apparently supposed to be a dojo, called the "Kame House". Skimming over the information, a picture drew her attention. It showed two of the dojo's students, a short, bald midget of a kid with an overconfident smirk that she immediately longed to wipe off of his face, and a kid with spiky hair and a…wait a second…was that a **tail** poking out from behind him?! She zoomed in on the picture…yes! That was definitely a tail. She copied and pasted the link into an email she quickly sent to her mom, with the subject, "SEND ME HERE!"


	2. The Boy with the Tail

Chapter 2

The Boy with the Tail

"Yuri, why did you have to pick a school on a desert island," asked Yuri's mom. "Mom, why are you always complaining," Yuri replied, leaning over the edge of the boat speeding its way towards the Kame House. She got a face full of sea spray, and stood back up, spitting. But when she saw the pink house of the turtle hermit looming in the distance, her spirits soared, and her tail twitched excitedly inside her skirt. She hid it because when she tried going into schools that she was enrolled in with it out, they immediately expelled her and told her to get it surgically removed. The problem was that every time it got removed, it grew back a month later. Lost in thought, she jumped when the boat docked. Even more surprising was the little boy relaxing on the beach, his tail flicking as the boat stops at the deck.


	3. Siblings, maybe?

Chapter 3

Siblings, maybe?

"You're a student of the turtle hermit too," the boy asked. Yuri nodded. "So you must be Yuri, the last one to show up," said the boy. Again, she nodded. "Yeah, my name is Yuri," she replied, surprised that someone other than her had a tail. "My name is Goku," said the boy. He ran into the house and called, "Master Roshi, Yuri is here!" An old man came out, followed closely by Goku and another boy who introduced himself to be Krillin. "Hello, sensei," she called to the old man. He told her to call him Master Roshi, just like Goku did. She nodded and waved to her mother as the boat sailed off. Happily, she asked, "Where do I put my stuff?"


	4. Equal Strengths

Chapter 4

Equal Strengths

Their first assignment, milk delivery, showed that Goku and Yuri were equal in strength, but far ahead of Krillin. They excelled at everything, whizzing through every task quickly. They showed great fighting prowess, and decided to enter the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai. At the contest, they whizzed through most of the opponents, and were surprised when a man named Jackie Chun did also. In the semi-final round, Goku was beaten by Jackie, annoying Yuri, who had just beaten another easy and over-confident opponent, to no end. Her tail twitched excitedly at the prospect of fighting a _strong_ opponent. She focused on not letting her guard down, though, as this man had beaten Goku. She walked onto the stage as Jackie did the same. They bowed, and at the count, shot into the air so fast that everyone looked around in shock. Going straight for the offensive, she landed many punches before he pushed her back with a chi blast. Almost hitting the ground, she stopped, levitating over to the stage. This happened many times, until finally he snuck up from behind and blasted her with just enough force to knock her over the edge and onto the ground. "Hah. That was fun," Yuri said, obviously impressed. She shook hands with Jackie and went back to the lockers to a high-five from Goku. She vowed to keep training and someday surpass the victor of the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai.

**Edit:****Wow.****Longest****chapter****yet.****I****'****ll****probably****end****soon.****Again,****please****review****so****I****know****what****to****improve****on****next****time.**


	5. Night Training

That night, Yuri awoke, feeling pressure on the side of her bed. Thinking it was Roshi (it usually was), and feeling too tired to concentrate, she slapped at the spot where she felt he pressure. "Hey! Yuri!" It was Goku. "Oh my gosh, Goku, I am so sorry! Usually when someone sits there it's Roshi here to spy on me while I sleep. It has happened so often I just don't look anymore and-""Yuri, calm down. It's ok," whispered Goku, not wanting anyone else to wake up. "I was just wondering if you want to go outside and train. That Jackie Chun guy really bothered me and I want to get better so we can beat him next time." Yuri sat up and smiled. "Ok, let me get dressed."

Yuri put on her _gi _uniform and walked outside with Goku. Not wanting to awaken anyone, they flew over to a nearby island and got ready. They counted to three, wanting a fair start, and flew at each other. Yuri was a small bit faster, and forced Goku onto the defensive. After having no luck with punches, she resorted to the afterimage technique. She made several images, then stood in front of Goku, waiting. The second he turned to her, she knocked the wind out of him with a powerful punch to the stomach. He fell back, and feigning breathlessness, powered up a Kamehameha. She caught him, though, and moved to dodge it as it came. He missed, and they jumped at each other, switching quickly back and forth between offense and defense. Smiling, she feinted a punch to the left, and he moved to the right, as she expected. She quickly landed a devastating punch to his stomach, knocking him to the ground. She floated down, and he stood up, raising his hands in defeat. She smiled, and looked up at the sky, seeing the sun rising. They flew back to the house before anyone noticed they were gone.

**EDIT: Finally back, have been very, very, VERY lazy lately. But I am back, and have regained ALL of my motivation! Yay! Thank you zelda93 for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting, and misssmartt for alerting. Please tell me what I can improve on in your reviews. I NEVER count it as mean, as that is what the reviews are there for. This is my first story, and I am not very good at it. I am always looking out for ideas, too!**


	6. Milk Delivery

"Hey, Yuri, wake up. Yuri? Yuri? Come on, get up." Krillin shook Yuri, trying to get her up. She rolled over, and he shook her again, only to get a pillow to the face, hard. "Five more minutes," she moaned, hiding her head under the covers. She regretted staying up all night with Goku, training. Krillin cautiously pulled the covers off the bed, not wanting to get hit with another pillow. Yuri sat up, yawned, and put on her _gi_. "Is Goku up," she asked, fighting back another yawn and looking out the window. "Yes," Krillin replied, "although he had just as hard of a time getting up as you did. What happened?" "Nothing," Yuri growled, squinting in the bright sunlight. "Don't be nosy." "Okay," Krillin relented, putting his hands up. "I'm just wondering. Come on, Master Roshi is waiting. He's probably wondering why we're taking so long." Yuri smiled, and stood up. She stretched and walked out the door, with Krillin following close behind.

She walked outside, squinting again in the sunlight. "Yuri! Over here," Goku called, waving. "Goku, I know where the dock is by now. You don't have to point it out," Yuri called back, smiling at the ever-present grin on his face. She walked the rest of the way and took the bottles that they were to deliver. They rode the boat to the mainland and got into position. "Remember, the first one to get to the last house with empty bottles wins," said Roshi. "Ready, set, go!" At go, Goku and Yuri were off, leaving only a trail of dust and full bottles as they went along the trail for milk delivery. They reached the last house at the same time, panting, with their empty bottles clanging as momentum dissipated and inertia hit them. Yuri walked to the edge of the summit they were standing on, looking for Roshi and Krillin. "Up here," she yelled, waving to the distant figures traveling the road. Roshi looked at the timer hanging around his neck. "Fastest time yet," he muttered to himself, smiling.


	7. Where Do They Put It All?

Yuri turned from the mountainside to find Goku sprawled on the ground. She walked over and nudged him with her foot. "Come on, get up," she told him. "They're here already," he asked, sitting up. "No, but you still have no reason to be sitting on the ground," she told him. She walked back to the edge, Goku standing up and following. "Krillin's almost here," he said optimistically. "Almost," Yuri repeated to herself, bored with the mountainside. "Hey, couldn't you guys ever leave some for me to do," asked Krillin as he ascended the mountain. Yuri rolled her eyes. "Krillin," she said in the tone one might use to address a small child, "if we left some for you, we wouldn't be able to win the race. You will just have to move faster next time." "Hey, Master Roshi's here," yelled Goku, who had been paying absolutely no attention to the conversation, from the mountainside. Sure enough, Master Roshi ascended the mountain. He congratulated Yuri and Goku on their fastest tie yet, and, as usual, scolded Krillin on yet another loss. Then they descended the mountain and rode the boat home.

"Lunchtime," Yuri and Goku yelled, racing into the house. They literally bounced up and down as Roshi shuffled into the kitchen. When he told them to sit, they were at the table, leaving only a breeze. When the food was prepared and served, they dug in. They ate so much, the others could only watch. Krillin wondered, _Where do they put it all?_


	8. Metabolism Rate

"So where do you put it all," Krillin asked, once they slowed down. They both stopped at the exact same moment and stared at him. Yuri remembered a moment when her mother had taken her to a doctor to ask the exact same thing.

_"So," her mom asked the doctor as he walked in, "why does she eat so much?"_

_"Well, we did some tests, and she has the fastest metabolism we have ever seen. We also did some blood tests and..." _

_"And...?" _

_"Her blood isn't...human..." _

_"What, exactly, do you mean by that?" Yuri's mom was speaking through gritted teeth now, angry that a doctor would accuse her child of being an alien. A rescue team sent to check for people at the bottom of a pit that was found outside of town found Yuri, along with various machine parts. As Aria, her mom, had put in a request with an adoption agency for a baby girl, and she was first on the waiting list under that category, the baby was given to her, who named her Yuri. Other than the perpetually regrowing tail and the violent nature when she was provoked, she was a perfectly normal child. _

_"I mean, we tested her against other blood samples ofher blood type, and the cells were...different..." _

_"DIFFERENT HOW?" She was yelling now. _

_"Her blood samples contained cells of monkeys and an unknown type of cell. This mutated cell might explain her metabolism rate." _

_"Alright, Yuri, we're leaving this nuthouse." Aria grabbed Yuri by the hand and they walked out. _

Yuri shook her head slightly, as she smacked headfirst into reality. She swallowed her food and snapped, "A high metabolism rate. Don't be nosy." She walked out of the room.


	9. Listening

Yuri stomped into her room and flopped on the bed. _Boys_, she thought to herself. _They always have to have an explanation. Don't they realize that some things are better left unexplained? _ She remembered the last boy who wanted an explanation for her hunger, and flipped over, thinking, _I'm not an alien, it was a microscope malfunction, it's not true, I'm not an alien, I'm not an alien!_

oOo

"What was that all about," Krillin asked, jumping at the force that Yuri slammed her door with.

"I dunno. I'll go check on her…as soon as I finish eating," replied Goku, once again stuffing his face. He was already about 95% done, though, so he finished up quickly.

He walked upstairs, and tried the door. _Locked, _he thought. _Hey, how about the window? _He scrambled the rest of the way down the hall and opened the window. He climbed out and up the wall, using his tail for help. He grabbed Yuri's windowsill and clambered up. He opened the window and climbed in. His feet didn't touch the floor. Yuri had him by the back of his shirt, and she opened the door. She dropped him in the hall and shut the door, locking it again behind her. She walked over to the window, shut it, and latched it tight. She flopped back on her bed and stayed there, not leaving even for dinner.

oOo

That night she awoke to the largest power she had ever felt, coming her way. She dashed out into the hallway, finding Goku there as well.

"You felt it too," she asked. He nodded. They dashed out into the night and over to the island. They saw a giant ship landing right in front of them, and, to their relief, the giant power split into three smaller ones. Three boys, about Yuri's age, came out. They looked at the pair, and their gaze sharpened. They approached.

"Goku, run." Goku looked up at the older girl, glaring at the approaching boys. She looked down at him.

"Do I have to repeat myself? I said, run!" He nodded, and fled the scene. Somehow, he knew he wouldn't see her again for a long time.

oOo

As the boys approached, she could see them better. All three had tails. She stared warily at the smallest one, who had the highest power.

"Where did the other go," asked the biggest one. He was bald, a strange thing for one so small.

"As if I would tell you," she replied.

"Oh, well, one is enough. We can just take the girl," said the smallest one, apparently the leader.

"What? I'm not going anywhere," she said, taking a cautionary step back.

"You have to," said the last one.

"Shut up, Raditz," yelled the biggest one.

"Come on, it would give you many chances to train." She shook her head, and the small one sighed.

"It would give you power beyond your wildest dreams." She looked at him.

"I'm listening."


	10. Epilogue

Goku awoke one morning to the sound of his drawers banging. He jumped out of bed as a shadowy figure turned around. "Oww! That hurt! Who do you think you are," yelled the seemingly female shadow, stepping away from the dresser and rubbing the spot on her head where Goku had hit her. "Well, you're in my room in the middle of the night, looking around in my drawers," he replied, "so you have no right to be angry!" "Well, excuse me! I was looking for the Dragon Ball in your possession. Sorry to have awakened you," she yelled. "You would never get my ball! Grandpa Gohan gave it to me so that I could keep it from evil people who wanted to use it for themselves." He rushed over to his nightstand where he kept it and stood protectively in front of it. "I wasn't going to use it for evil," said the girl softly, realizing the root of his worries, "and if you give it to me, you can come along and choose what to wish for. To tell you the truth, I don't even know what to wish for." "I do, so okay!"

oOo

_Goku traveled around with his newfound friend Bulma, collecting balls and fighting enemies, like the Red Ribbon Army and a villanous green alien, King Piccolo. When they managed to collect all of the balls, Goku wished to bring back his friend that had disappeared that night, but Shenron could not find her to bring her back._

* * *

><p>"Geez, how long is this flight going to be? I'm bored out of my mind!" Yuri slumped down and leaned against the wall of the spaceship. "Stop whining. It's only been about five hours! Raditz, go train with her. But be gentle, we want her to see Frieza while she's still alive," said Vegeta, not turning away from the controls. "Okay," said Raditz, leading Yuri into the training room. She grinned. He was about her level. They counted to three, wanting a fair start, and jumped at each other.<p> 


End file.
